thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tear Grants
Background Tear lost both of her parents when she was an infant, and was raised by her older brother, Van, and her adoptive grandfather, Mayor Teodoro of Yulia City. She quickly joined the Order of Lorelei once she was of age. She eventually discovered Van's plan to destroy the main world, and took on an assignment from Grand Maestro Mohs to find the Seventh Fonstone. Along the way, she crossed though a portal and broke into the Fabre Manor. She proceeded to attack Van, but Luke stood in the way then a hyperresonance occurred between them. The two were transported to the Malkuth Empire. Once they've realized that they were no longer in Baticul, Tear promised Luke that she would get him back home. Just as they made it out of Tataroo Valley and hitched a ride on a passing wagon, they saw a dreadnaught chasing another coach that tossed out explosive barrels on the Rotelo Bridge, which destroyed their quickest way out. Tear and Luke were forced to take shelter at Engeve, and found themselves drawn into a series of events. After defeating Van in Eldrant, Tear told Luke to return once everything was over, and whispered 'I love you', which Luke didn't hear. As she left Eldrant, she was transported to Iriphos. Personality Tear is staid and reserved, which gives her a cold demeanor. However, she is polite and respectful to all. She also has a secret weak spot for cute things. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' First Arrival Tear arrived in Iriphos at the Fountain Square of Neo Domino City. She soon met Rise Kujikawa and Bruno Borrelli, both of whom told her that she was in a different world. She also learned that Anise and Ion are in Iriphos as well, though Ion was captured. She was shocked to hear about Ion being alive, which had her think of the possibility that Luke and Asch may be out there as well. She also learned about Rise's Persona, and about the T.V. World. However, she didn't want to jump into any conclusions regarding Luke. She soon met Ken Ichijouji, Wormmon, and Rukia Kuchiki. Seeing Wormmon, she thought the bug Digimon was kinda cute. Though that did catch Rise's attention. Meeting Team Flirt & Reunion of Friends Bruno and Rise took Tear to the hospital to meet up with Anise, Bruno having to lie to the taxi driver that Rise was pregnant and needed to get to the hospital fast. From there, not only was she reunited with Anise, she also recieved a rather interesting welcome from Zelos Wilder and Teddie, both of whom attempted to flirt with her. Their flirtaous behavior reminded her of a certain emperor from Malkuth. She also met Judith, Johan Andersen (whom Zelos and Teddie talked him into attempting to flirt with Tear), Yuri Lowell, Joshua, Remilia, Fluttershy (whom Tear also thought was cute as well.), and Aigis. She healed Fluttershy's throat using First Aid. When Rise used her Persona to scan for everyone's friends, Tear learned that Rise had picked a reading regarding Asch. However, she was unsure if it was Asch, considering the possibility that Rise may have gotten a reading on Luke instead. Tear went with the group on Ba'ul to Martha's House. Along the way, they met Sailor Neptune. Once they arrived at Martha's, they soon noticed that there some sort of trouble going on involving Kefka, whom had lost his pants for some strange reason. She and Rise also had a talk, regarding on what Tear thought of everyone so far. Tear pointed out that Zelos and Yuri both look as though they both could be from Auldrant as well. Rise mentioned that all she could do is scan with her Persona, which had Tear make the suggestion that perhaps Rise could learn some artes. However, Rise told her that she would be fine with the supportive role. Battle Against The Walpurgis Night A few hours after Kefka had left, Tear had stayed at Martha's house while the rest of Team Flirt had went out. She noticed that there was some strange thing in the sky, which had Raine decide to gather a group to engage the witch. Since both she and Raine could use healing artes, she decided to join with Raine's group while Fluttershy, Yui Konagi, and Martha evacuted along with the children. As they arrived to their destination, she spotted a few people that Raine seemed to know (Carly Nagisa, Akihiko Sanada, and Yukiko Amagi), and there were others with them as well. She used the opportunity to use Holy Song to raise everyone's attack and defense against the Walpurgis Night. However, things started to get bad when the Walpurgis Night had gotten hold of the Momentum and caused a Zero Reverse. With Raine having been killed in the process, Tear filled in to protect everyone in the area with her Fonic Hymn. 'ARC 3' Three Month Time-Skip After the Walpurgis Night was defeated, Tear felt guilty over Raine's death. However, she had received news that those who died coming back, which had her feel relieved. Not only that, it lead her to believe that was probably how Ion was alive in Iriphos and it gave her hope that Luke may be alive somewhere in Iriphos as well. She had joined back up with Team Flirt to continue their search for Ion. Trouble At The Southern Ruins Tear had traveled with Team Flirt to the Southern Ruins, where they have encountered Johan. He was meeting up with the 'Investigation Team' to find that they have Judai Yuki and Tyranno Kenzan. Teddie mentioned that they looked like his friends, though pointed out that Yosuke Hanamura's and Chie Satonaka's scents were coming from a different direction. That led Tear to believe that those people that were speaking with Johan might've been replicas. Not only that, she had also heard the sound of a liger roaring. Tear told the group about Arietta, in which Zelos commented that he'll work his charm on her. As Zelos made his way to the cliffside without getting noticed by the 'Investigation Team', Tear had noticed that Teddie didn't have a weapon with him due to having left his claws with his bear suit. She gave him her knife to make sure that he had something he could use to defend himself. Afterward she noticed a box in an empty room nearby, which had her decide to check it out. It turned out that there was a doll inside the box along with a note that read 'Wind or Don't Wind'. After winding the doll, she noticed that Teddie and Michiru had already made their move as well and decided to use her Fonic Hymns to assist them. She soon found out that the doll she winded had came to life, whom introduced herself as Suiseiseki, the third Rozen Maiden. After the battle was over, the group decided to head back to Neo Domino City to take care of Judai and Kenzan. However, Tear realized that Neptune had mysteriously disappeared. Not only that, she had also heard a voice call out to her, which turned out to be Ion's voice. However, she was unsure if it was really Ion or just another one of the fakes they've encountered earlier. Old and New Faces Zelos decided to accompany Tear to investigate the voice while Teddie, Rukia, and Johan went ahead to take Judai and Kenzan to Neo Domino City. It turned out that the voice had indeed belonged to Ion. Not only was Tear reunited with the Fon Master, but she had also encountered Arietta the Wild, Yosuke, Chie, Sakura Kaede, Pao-Lin, Kairi, Mikoto, and Ranma Saotome. All of a sudden, something had fallen on top of the Melodist, which turned out to be a white unicorn. As the unicorn introduced herself as Rarity, Teddie had also returned to the group, informing them that he, Rukia, and Johan were attacked by more of the fakes they've encountered earlier. Among everything else, Sakura had asked Tear if she could speak to her in private. Red Kämpfer vs White Kämpfer After arriving at Neo Domino City, Tear had been staying at the mansion Teddie and Zelos recently owned. She was watching over Judai and Kenzan in case if she needed to use her healing artes. She was soon confronted by Sakura, who triggered the Melodist's transformation into a Kämpfer. It turned out that during their private conversation back at the Southern Ruins, Sakura had given Tear a white bracelet. Sakura gave Tear the order to kill Zelos due to there being too many Kämpfers on the Red Team. As soon as Tear had found Zelos outside the mansion, she attempted to fire a killing shot. However, the shot was foiled as Hiro Kageyama had managed to knock Zelos out of the way. Hiro, Ryo, and Judith had joined in the fight against Tear, all of whom (including Zelos) not recognizing Tear in her Kämpfer form. Sakura had also appeared to aid Tear with carrying out her task to kill Zelos, though she (along with Ion) ended up disappearing for some reason. Tear had managed to injure Zelos's hand, though in turn, the Melodist had gotten her arm injured by Zelos's attack. At that point, Sakura's control over Tear was gone. Friends In Danger The next day, Tear had accompanied Team Flirt to a cafe, though was feeling guilty from last night's incident. She was mostly quiet as she listened to Hiro's explanation about a website called Nicaea, which showed images of people dying just before it would happen. Not only that, the people in Hiro's world had used demons to fight for them. Judith was successful with getting the Melodist to speak, and Teddie was able to cheer her up a bit. Zelos had also forgiven her about what happened. Soon enough, Tear had noticed a broadcast that came on that listed certain names for a bounty. Among the names mentioned was Raine Sage. Not only that, Zelos had recieved death clips of Raine and another friend of his. Zelos decided to find his bud first as the group heard the sounds of fighting not too far away. The group followed the sounds to the source. Among the group (Applejack, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Optimus Prime, Flynn Scifo, Jack Frost, Grimlock) was Lloyd Irving, the one Zelos was looking for. Tear was shocked to notice that Legretta the Quick was also among the group. They assisted the group taking on the Decepticons and their leader Megatron. Tear had mostly focused on healing Optimus, Megatron's main target. After the battle was over, she learned from Legretta that Jade was in Iriphos, and formed a temporary truce with him. The Melodist informed her mentor that she had done the same with Arietta. However, their reunion was cut short as Tear decided to go her separate way with Team Flirt back to the mansion. 'ARC 4' ~Coming up soon~ Powers & Abilities Tear uses healing artes and light-elemental fonic and skill artes, some of which she had learned from her mentor, Legretta the Quick. Unlike Natalia (whose healing artes focused on a single ally), Tear's healing artes focus on healing all allies. She is also the only one who could use spells that could create Fields of Fonons. Fonic Hymns Being a Seventh Fonist, Tear could use fonic hymns to heal allies or attack her enemies. In order to use the hymns' abilities, one must know the melody and understand its symbolism. When all seven hymns are combined into one song, it becomes the Grand Fonic Hymn. Kämpfer Tear had obtained a Kämpfer bracelet, in which she was chosen to be a White Kämpfer. When she transforms, her hair and outfit would change. In Kämpfer form, she wields a pair of fontech guns that don't require to be reloaded. The weapons are similar to the fontech guns Legretta the Quick wield. Mystic Arte Innocent Shine is Tear's Mystic Arte, where she would send spirals of light up from beneath her enemies into the sky. She then commands them to fall as a large ray of light that shines down, which would hit her enemies for heavy damage. Items Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Game Category:Tales Of